It's too late for that
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett get in to a huge fight. Jasmine is angry at Garrett, because he puts football practice and another girl in her opinion over her. What'll happen when the fights goes to far and Garrett is out of apologizes? #BreakUpvsMakeUp , Jarrett and theme BreakUp :D If you guys like it, it might give a sequel AFTER The competition! Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! **

**I'm here with my treat to the BreakUpvsMakeUp challenge! :D**

**Well, my theme is BreakUp and I asked LoveYouForever and more and she said that I am allowed to make a prequel AFTER the competition :D**

**Haha well, the pairing is Jarrett as always and let's just say that I hope that it's going to be bittersweet :)**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Don't forget. Every review, favorite and follower counts! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett get in to a huge fight. Jasmine is angry at Garrett, because he puts football practice and another girl in her opinion over her. What'll happen when the fights goes to far and Garrett is out of apologizes?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Garrett had just finished his football practice and came out of the changing room.

''Hey Garrett!'' Suddenly an all to familiar voice cried to him.

Garrett turned around to see the little sister of his Team Captain, standing there.

Well, her name was Maria she was only one year younger then him and she had a huge crush on him.

Even though, Garrett was taken.

To none other than his best friend since years and now girlfriend since a half year, Jasmine.

Garrett loved her with all of her heart, even though he had sometimes a hard time with showing it to her.

Jasmine sometimes really felt hurt , because he was away so often because of football practice...

He was sorry for that . Jasmine was his life but football was also a big part of it.

He sighed and gave the girl, who just walked up to him a forced smile.

''Hey Maria!'' He replied as nice as he could.

He just wanted to go away from here and go to Rumble Juice with Jasmine.

The girl grinned over both ears and then asked him, ''Do you want to go with me to the movies? As a daaaate?''

Garrett couldn't help but roll his eyes at this.

''No, I don't want to. I'm meeting up with my **girlfriend **Jasmine in a few. I have to go, now.'' He replied.

Maria this time rolled her eyes and Garrett looked confused at her.

Then she kissed his cheek and said to him, ''I'm sure, you'll change your mind soon.''

With that she walked away and Garrett really wanted to wash his face, right now.

What was this girl even thinking?

''What was that Garrett?'' Another familiar voice suddenly asked him hurt and Garrett spun around.

There was standing Jasmine, her arms crossed and with tears in her eyes.

Garrett's eyes went wide.

It was already bad that Maria did this , but Jasmine definitely shouldn't have seen it.

''Jasmine, it is not what it looks like.'' He stated, but that probably went to deaf ears.

He knew, how quick she was getting jealous and that could give trouble.

''Oh yeah?'' Jasmine replied, mad and walked up to him. ''To me it looked like that little whatever just kissed you on the cheek. I thought that we'll meet up right after football practice at the entrance of school?''

Garrett sighed and hold his hands up in defense.

''I did want to go there, until she came up and started to talk to me. You know that Maria has a crush on me!'' He exclaimed, frustrated.

They had this conversation several times, but Maria never kissed him on the cheek.

Jasmine crossed her arms again and then replied, ''Yes, I know that, but it slowly seems to me that you also have a a crush on her.''

Garrett's eyes went wide at this statement.

Jasmine couldn't really think that. That had to be a joke.

Well, but for a joke, Jasmine looked pretty serious.

Garrett walked up to hair, putting his arms out, but Jasmine took a few steps back.

''Jasmine, I only love you and you know that as well as me. I would never look like the way I look at you at another girl.'' He told her, trying to somehow convince her.

Jasmine stopped walking away, but a few tears were running down her cheeks.

Garrett knew that he had to do something, quick and he knew that.

He knew Jasmine and this looked worse than the worst.

Jasmine shook her head, more tears falling and then replied, ''No. I don't know that anymore. How can I believe you, when you're spending more time with football practice then with me? When you're mostly away with the guys of there and when the sister of your team captain is kissing you on your cheek?''

She was crying and shouting at the same time and Garrett went more and more nervous and shocked.

''Jasmine that's not true. Well, okay the thing with the football practice is true, but football is a big thing for me. I can't live without it.'' Garrett explained to her.

Well, but that seemed to make Jasmine only more and more mad.

''So football is more important to you than me? Am I getting this right?'' She asked him.

Garrett looked at her in disbelieve. This was definitely not what he meant.

He took the last steps to her and then replied, ''You know that that's even less true than the thing with the crush. You're more important to me than everything else.''

Jasmine shook her head again and Garrett sighed.

It was like fighting an already lost battle.

''No, I-'' Before Jasmine could continue talking, Garrett took his last chance and kissed her.

Jasmine gasped but kissed back out of reflex.

Even though the fireworks were still exploding in both of their heads, Jasmine pushed him away after 15 seconds.

She looked at him in disbelieve and Garrett didn't look better back.

Then he looked pleading at her and told her, '' Please trust me, Jasmine. I'll try to make it better . You're so important to me and I don't want to lose you.''

Jasmine sighed and shook her head. Garrett looked at her in disbelieve.

She let a few more tears falling and then replied to Garrett, ''I'm sorry, but it's to late for that. I can't do this anymore.''

She took her bag from the floor, where she had laid it down and then started to walk away.

Garrett looked at her in disbelieve and then cried after her , ''Jasmine!''

Jasmine didn't even turn around and continued walking.

She did love Garrett and she did want to believe him that the feelings were mutual , but she didn't know how anymore.

* * *

**Soooo that was it from me! :D**

**I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Don't forget! Every review, favorite and follower counts! :D**

**I'd love to win the challenge and hope for the support from you! :)**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
